I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak
"I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak" is the fifth episode of Season 2. The title is a reference to the Helen Reddy song, "I Am Woman", which includes the lyric "I am woman, hear me roar". Plot Hannah sings too many encores at her concert, straining her voice. Miley wakes up the day after the concert and finds that her voice is gone. Robby Ray suggests that she not talk for a week, and use a whiteboard to write out what she wants to say. During that week, Oliver and Lilly embarass Miley. After a week, her voice is better, and she's able to sing at her concert that night. During the concert, she sings fine until one point in her song, she starts singing badly--it's decided then that Miley should see a doctor. When a doctor does come to their home, the doctor explains to Miley that she will have to undergo a special surgery in order to preserve her career as Hannah Montana. Although Robby and the doctor both try to assure Miley that her career will be just fine, pointing out that the chances of something going wrong are extremely slim, Miley's still worried. While she is sleeping, Miley has a nightmare that her voice doesn't get better and, with her singing career gone, no one cares about her anymore. She is reduced to the position of a poorly treated servant girl, table, and coat rack, while Jackson has become a rock star called "Bucky Kentucky" who receives all of Lilly and Oliver's attention. Miley and Jackson's late mother (played by Brooke Shields) then appears in the dream and tells her that her friends will be with her no matter what, since they were friends with her long before she even became Hannah Montana. Her friends and brother come back into her dream and reassure her as well, with Jackson reminding that he's not musically talented that she or their dad are, even adding that he's a terrible singer, and probably wouldn't succeed like they had. Robbie comes back into the dream as well, and Mrs. Stewart gets mad at Robbie, who had given Miley some hot chocolate right before she went to bed, since having sugar before bed always ends up giving Miley nightmares. In the end, Miley has the surgery done and her career as Hannah Montana is ultimately. Trivia *When Miley and Lilly are at the beach Lilly tickles Miley’s sides to get her to spit out a lollipop from her mouth. In real life, Miley's biggest no-no is tickling her. She revealed this in the Hannah Montana 2-Disc Special Edition Soundtrack. *At the end of the episode Miley and Brooke Shields sing a snippet of "You and Me Together". The full version can be heard on the Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus. *The song "Life's What You Make It" is played three times in this episode. * Goof: When Miley was talking to her dad Jackson was there, but in the next scene he was gone, and in the next scene, he is back. Quotes :Oliver: Wow, a week without talking. You know, that's gotta be tough for a girl. Now guys, we're different. I don't need to talk. I could not talk for a month and it wouldn't bother me at all. But girls? Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, "Hey, Sally, nice capris." "Oh, I love your purse." (reads what Miley wrote on the whiteboard) Oh, now that's just rude. :Miley: Daddy, there was a one in a million chance that you'd be a rock star and that happened. There was a one in a million chance that I'd be a pop star and that happened. Face it, this family's one in a million central! :Mr. Corelli: "Four score and seven years ago..." is the beginning to what famous speech? (Oliver slides down in his seat) Keep sliding, Oken, I can still see you! Miley! Make me smiley! :Lilly: I got this one. (takes Miley's whiteboard) "Bettyburg's address. Oh, you mean Betty Burg's address. Who's Betty Burg? (Miley glares) Well, the only other thing on here is "I-heart-Dex" but I'm not gonna read that with him sitting right there! Oops! :Lilly: she and Miley hug Oh, it's so good to hear your voice again! :Miley: angrily "I heart Dex"?! :Lilly: desperately The last thing you want to do is overwork it! :Miley: "Betty Burg's Address"?! :Oliver: Oh man, did you make her look dumb! :Miley: "Just plant one on her right now, big boy"?! :Oliver: Oh, like you weren't thinking it! :Miley: Daddy, what if something goes wrong with the surgery, and I can't be Hannah Montana anymore? :Robbie: Well, I guess you'll have to pack your things and get out! (pauses) Darlin', that's not gonna happen. :Miley: How do you know? :Robbie: 'Cause there's some things a daddy just knows. Like, I know the sun's gonna come up tomorrow. I know Uncle Earl's never gonna be an underwear model, and I know your voice is gonna be just fine. Continuity *Although it's already been established that Jackson and Miley's mother passed away (and it's implied that she died of a terminal illness) no pictures or videos of her appeared on the show prior to this episode. However, Miley has a picture of her next to her bed. *Mr. Corelli, who was one of Miley's teachers in season one appears and has moved on to teach at their high school. Production and critical response As the last episode of Hannah Montana's Freshman High-Five this episode premiered on Friday of the week. It placed 7 in cable viewing in the United States with 4.07 million viewers and 2.8 million households Category:Fifth Episodes